The mission will be ?Non-GMP? chemical synthesis of compounds of good purity as needed for the cancer program, such as synthetic compounds mainly prompted by the NCI Experimental Therapeutics (NExT) and Drug Acquisition Initiative (DAI) programs and also compounds arising from the recommendation of the Biological Evaluation Committee (BEC). The contract may be utilized for the purpose of synthesis of active single compound leads and their analogs using parallel synthesis methodology, as sometimes required by programmatic needs.